toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
East Valreșia
East Valreșia, officially known as the Socialist Republic of Valreșia (Romanian: Republica Socialistă Valreșia, RSV), is a state that covers the eastern half of the Valreșian island, located on the naval border between Nordica province in the TBRE and the USSRT. The capital is East Brășani and the largest city is Sfândoara. The country borders West Valreșia, whose sovereignty it recognises. After the conclusion of the Second World War, the Kingdom of Valreșia came under the occupation of the soldiers of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Following negotiations with the United States, the USSRT agreed to split the country into two, with West Valreșia coming under US (and later TBRE) control, and East Valreșia coming under Tabi'atstani control. The Tabi'atstani government then created a communist government in East Valreșia, leading to the formation of the Socialist Republic of Valreșia. Officially East Valreșia is a single-party state following a Marxist-Leninist ideology. However, the country has often been described as Stalinist and totalitarian, and since the beginning of the rule of Gheorghe Țăranescu in 1973, East Valreșia has increasingly become more nationalistic, although it is still considered an inseparable part of the Tabi'atstani bloc. The East Valreșian economy is a socialist planned economy, with all means of production being owned by the state through state-owned enterprises and collective farms. The majority of services such as healthcare, housing, electricity, and education are heavily subsidised and state owned. Most of the economy is focused on heavy industry and agriculture, with consumer products being imported from Tabi'atstan, Trevallyland, and Györmár-Kazvhalia. History Colonisation and medieval kingdoms When Hungarian settlers colonised what is now Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1480, they brought with them Romanian serfs and labourers to give themselves a supply of human workers. However, the Romanians stole several large ships from the colony and set sail in an attempt to escape servitude to the Hungarian colonists. After sailing past Nordica in the TBRE (which they did not land on due to the weather), they sailed further south, where they reached the island then known as ... The Romanians decided to colonise the island due to the amicable temperate weather and the lack of a technologically advanced native population. They then set up a new kingdom which they called Valreșia and appointed Mihăiță Corneliu Petran as their king. In 1887, the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan invited Prussian officers to help in the training and modernization of Kazemostani armies, with the Kingdom of Valreșia soon following suit. Although German cooperation with Kazemostan ended with the start of the Boxer Rebellion in China in Autumn 1899 as Shahanshah Shahin Nabavi of Kazemostan had denounced the Eight-Nation Alliance as "a racist coalition of white supremacists", German and Valreșian cooperation continued until the start of World War I on the 28th July 1914, when Valreșia declared itself to be on the side of the Allied Powers. World War II Cold War During negotiations with the US concerning Allied operations in the Toy Islands, it was agreed that Western Valreșia would become part of the American zone of occupation, with the TRA to pull its forces back by the 31st October 1945. However, as this day passed, TRA troops remained in their positions and showed no sign of falling back to the agreed border, thus sparking the Valreșia Crisis. Eventually, negotiations by Soviet officials and diplomatic pressure from the United States forced a Tabi'atstani withdrawal, with the last TRA troops leaving the US occupation zone on the 14th July 1947. Shortly afterwards, on the 23rd November 1947, the Valreșian Communist Party declared itself the sole legitimate party in East Valreșia, and announced the creation of a communist government. This was done with the support of the Tabi'atstani government, with TRA troops being deployed around important sites in major East Valreșian cities to prevent a counter-coup. Beginning in April 1955, the East Valreșian government began a forced deportation of peasants along the border with West Valreșia to less inhabited areas in the east. This was both to create a cordon sanitaire against West Valreșia and to intimidate the last independent peasants to join collective farms. Shortly afterwards in July, construction of fences along the border with West Valreșia began. The Ministry of Intelligence and Security also announced that anyone discovered to be plotting to escape would face a minimum penalty of ten years imprisonment. Orders were given to border guards to shoot anyone attempting to cross the border illegally. In 1973, Gheorghe Țăranescu was elected President of East Valreșia and Chairman of the Valreșian Communist Party. Țăranescu tried to improve relations between East Valreșia and the Socialist Republic of Romania, as well as the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Relations with Romania would remain strong until the Romanian Revolution of 1989, although reactions from the SFR Yugoslavia were considerably cooler and less enthusiastic, owing to East Valreșia's position as a Tabi'atstani satellite state. In 1987, the East Valreșian government adopted the Programme for the Socialist System of Production, marking the beginning of economic reforms in East Valreșia. East Valreșian rebels, emboldened the uprising in Poldovia, rose up against their own communist government on the 10th July 1989, thus instigating the Laconian Revolt. The Tabi’atstani government, unwilling to accept any further loss of communist territory, deployed troops to support the East Valreșian government. Bloody street fighting ensued, with large numbers of casualties on both sides. By the 3rd August 1989, the revolt had been put down, although a small number of USSRT troops remained to maintain security. In 1990, the government announced that it planned to upgrade the frontier fences along the border with West Valreșia with electronic sensors. A state of emergency was also declared, citing the instability caused by the Laconian Revolt, and Minsse (the Ministry of Intelligence and Security) was given widespread powers concerning the maintenance of law and order. On the 23rd November 1996, the 50th anniversary of the founding of the Socialist Republic of Valreșia, the East Valreșian government proclaimed the implementation of a Military First programme inspired by the North Korean example. Modern era On the 22nd June 2012, East Valreșia, along with Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Trevallyland and the USSRT, signed the Charter of the Coalition of Communist States, marking the formation of the CCS. Geography Central East Valreșia is dominated by the Corândrel Mountains which surround the NAME plateau, on which is located the capital city of East Brășani. Climate East Valreșia has a temperate climate and is covered by large evergreen and deciduous forests. There is rainfall all year round, and although the weather is generally cool, it rarely drops below freezing. Administrative divisions Border with West Valreșia Construction of a frontier fence between East and West Valreșia began in July 1955. In 1990, the East Valreșian government announced plans for new high-tech installations along the border with West Valreșia. These included microwave sensors set 30 to 300 metres from the border, signal tripwires, seismic detectors, infrared beams, and other electronic sensors. Many of these electronic alarms and sensors were imported from Györmár-Kazvhalia. Plans were also made to eventually add automated sentry guns at some time in the future. In 2009, prototypes of an automated sentry gun, the NAME, were trialed by East Valreșian forces on the border. Although the NAME automatically detects intruders, human operators are still required to fire the weapons. Ultimately, it was considered too expensive, and has only been deployed in small numbers to complement human guards. Government and politics Political ideology Law enforcement and internal security Law enforcement in East Valreșia comes under the jurisdiction of the Valreșian National Revolutionary Police Force (VNRPF), which functions as a statewide police force, and the Security Troops, which serve as a gendarmerie loyal to the government. Although the VNRPF also helps to deal with riots and internal dissent, internal security is mainly the responsibility of the Ministry of Intelligence and Security. A paramilitary force also exists called the Steel Legion, which is under the control of the communist party. Foreign relations East Valreșia is a member of the Coalition of Communist States and as such is protected by CCS mutual security agreements. Considered a strategic military region within the CCS bloc by Tabi'atstan, it is also protected by a force of six TRA divisions as well as other assorted Tabi'atstani units. Military The Valreșian People's Army is the military of the Socialist Republic of Valreșia, and has three branches; the Valreșian People's Ground Forces, the Valreșian People's Navy and the Valreșian People's Air Force. In total, the Valreșian People's Army has some 180,000 active personnel as well as 346,100 men in the reserve. Furthermore, the Valreșian People's Army is supported by the Border Guards, six divisions of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force and two aviation regiments of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force, although these units remain under Tabi'atstani command. Society Human rights Cult of personality Valreșian reunification Economy The East Valreșian economy is primarily based around the production of aircraft parts and oil refining. There is also a large wine industry, as well as other agriculture. Other notable exports include camera lenses, FAU automobiles, and wristwatches. Photographic equipment is a specialty of East Valreșia, and is a significant contributor to East Valreșian export revenues. East Valreșian cameras are popular in the rest of the Tabi'atstani bloc as they are considered to be of good quality, and are considered collectibles in the rest of the Toy Islands. 35mm colour slide film used to be another important export product, with East Valreșian brands being considered cheaper alternativse to other mainstream brands available at the time. The industry also has military value, with lenses being produced for sniper scopes and other uses apart from civilian cameras. East Valreșian citizens wishing to buy Western products can do so at designated ExInt shops, but must also pay in either Western hard currency or foreign exchange certificates. Those without either may still be imported products and locally produced products of higher quality in Rafinat stores. Infrastructure Several oil refineries exist in East Valreșia, most of which are converted synthetic fuel production plants from the Second World War. Transport East Valreșia's civilian maritime fleet is made up of 286 vessels. Science and technology Demographics East Valreșia has a Roma minority of 1,373,190 (roughly 9.45% of the population). Language The majority of East Valreșians speak a dialect of Romanian known as Valreșian. Russian is a common second language, and a small minority of the population near the border with West Valreșia speak various Laltofian dialects, mainly Tedofian. Religion Most of the East Valreșian population is Roman Catholic. Education Almost all education in East Valreșia is provided by the state, with only very few religious schools. Education from the primary and secondary level education is free, whilst tertiary level education is available for low fees. Healthcare Healthcare in East Valreșia is free and provided by the state. Culture Music From the formation of the Socialist Republic of Valreșia until the late 1970s, popular East Valreșian musical groups and performers were required to sing in Romanian, and song lyrics were rigorously checked for possible anti-establishment messages. Popular East Valreșian bands include NAME, NAME, and NAME. Most East Valreșian musicians avoid political topics, as to perform about sensitive political topics would risk the end of their careers. The East Valreșian government organises a music festival every year called the Cîntarea Valreșia, with particular emphasis being put on Valreșian folk music. Visual art Literature All literature published in East Valreșia undergoes checking by government censors. Holidays and observances The two main holidays in East Valreșia are May Day (1st May) and Republic Day (23rd November). Theatre In the 1950s, the East Valreșian government promoted the formation of "All Workers' Theatre", which would employ workers and show plays about the lives of workers. These were not very successful, and were quickly overshadowed by the works of NAME, who quickly dominated the East Valreșian theatre scene and became the face of East Valreșian theatre to the outside world. Cinema East Valreșia's cinema industry is very active, and is one of the most prolific in the Tabi'atstani bloc. Television Architecture Buildings from the immediate postwar era in East Valreșia are typically of the Stalinist architectural style. Cuisine Sports The Cuthiada is a biannual multi-sport event organised by the East Valreșian government that was established to encourage mass participation in sports. The Cuthiada is promoted in schools, but has competitions for all age groups. It is named after the Cuthia province. Category:States Category:Valreșia Category:Alliance of Toy Islands